The present invention relates to pliers, particularly to pliers for removing cuticles.
Pliers of the type under consideration have been known, which cuticle pliers included a sliding element made of hardenable plastic by an immersion method. The fixing of such a sliding element has been insufficient in view of usual sterilization problems. Finally, one had to compromise in regard to the rigidity of the utilized synthetic plastic material and the sterilization capacity.